


Dreams

by whatxever426



Series: I'd fuck you anywhere [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Feelings Realization, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pillow Fights, Smut, Tickling, Top Newt, he's very sweet as well, newt teases him about it, newt's an expert, thomas has a dream, thomas is new to this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatxever426/pseuds/whatxever426
Summary: Thomas has a dream, Newt teases him about it and things get a little (a lot) out of hand.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey, wasn't really sure if I should rate this mature or explicit, so went for the safe one. I just wanted to write smut so here you are, have fun reading this ;))
> 
> * based on that ‘bro I had a dream’ vine

“God, I had such a weird dream last night.” Newt exclaimed, burying his head in his hands. 

Thomas looked at Newt, who was sitting next to him on his bed, leaning against the bed. They had been watching a movie. It was love actually. Thomas didn’t want to admit it, but he loved the movie. Especially with the alcohol burning in his veins, he swooned at the little boy and at the vice-president finally going out with his assistant.

“Oh man, me too. It was crazy.” Thomas chuckled, remembering all too vividly what he dreamt about last night. 

“Seriously? Tell me about it.” Newt looked at him expectantly.

“Nah man, you go first.” He couldn’t tell Newt. Well, he could, but it would ruin their friendship forever.

“Well, it was really weird. We were trapped in a maze and Minho was there too and he wanted us to kiss and there were these really big spiders and they tried to eat us and it was terrifying.” Newt explained, frowning and using hand gestures like he tried to remember more. Then he looked at Thomas “What about you?”

Thomas hesitated, thinking about what he thought earlier. It could ruin their friendship indeed, but on the other side, it was just a dream and he could always tell him it was a joke. The alcohol in his system gave him courage and decided just to spit it out. He grinned. “Bro, I had a dream we fucked.”

Newt looked at him for a few seconds, eyebrows raised and clearly surprised. Then he huffed out a laugh. “ _Bro_ , it’s just a dream.”

Thomas laughed now too. “Hah, gay, I wouldn’t fuck you.” He wouldn’t. Newt was his best friend; it’d be weird and awkward and hot… _no, no NO get that thought out of your head right now_. Thomas wasn’t even gay. Newt was, but that didn’t change anything. They just didn’t like each other like that. They didn’t. 

“You wouldn’t?” Newt asked, smirking at him.

“I mean unless you want me to.” Thomas replied, joking, but he felt something stir in his gut. He looked at his hands in his lap. Did…. Did _he_ want to? _No, that’s crazy of course not. You don’t like boys; you want to fuck girls like Teresa or Brenda, not Newt._

Newt laughed, his head falling against the wall. That’s when Thomas decided to look at him, like _really_ look at him. He didn’t know what this new feeling was, but he wanted to figure it out. He was curious, but also a little scared.

He looked at Newt who was still with his head against the wall, just staring into space. He noticed how his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. He noticed his cheekbones and jawline, now extra visible in the dim light. 

He saw his eyes sparkle with a certain kind of joy that Newt always carried with him, long lashes brushing his cheeks when he blinked. He looked at the blond mess on top of his head, hair that was normally perfectly in shape but now messy and looking very fluffy. He noticed Newts pink lips, how he licked them, how he always did when he was thinking. 

A sudden realization struck Thomas. Newt was pretty. And not _just_ pretty, no, he was beautiful. How couldn’t he have seen this before? They had been friends for 7 years for god's sake. But the last thing he needed was a crush on his fucking best friend right now. _Get that out of your head man, not gonna happen._

Unless…

Newt snapped his fingers. “Tommy, what are you staring at?” He smiled, looking genuinely interested. 

Thomas blinked a few times to get his thoughts in order and immediately despised himself for thinking those things. “Uh, I- I eh, no nothing, no forget it.” He felt his cheeks heating up and mentally slapped himself. _Get yourself together._

“Why are you blushing?” Newt smirked at him knowingly.

“No seriously, it was nothing. Do you wanna watch another movie?” Thomas tried to shrug it off, awkwardly searching for the remote. 

Newt couldn’t know, right? There wasn’t even anything to know. Thomas had just thought Newt was pretty for a few seconds and dreamt about fucking him, so what? It happens sometimes, right?

Newt looked at him with those fucking puppy eyes and was still smiling. “Ah come on, what are you hiding?”

Thomas laughed nervously. “So what movie do you want to watch? Or do you want to watch a new show or..?” Thomas knew this wasn’t smart; ignoring the question. But he just wanted to forget this, all of it, and move on.

“Tommy, I’m your best friend, you can tell me.” Newt looked him now straight in the eye, his tone a little more serious. 

“I- uh-“

“Or were you thinking about your dream?” Newt raised his eyebrows, laughing again, not noticing how Thomas got even impossibly redder. 

Thomas laughed along with Newt, trying very hard to calm down and to make the laugh sound genuine. He failed horribly. 

Newt frowned. They had been friends for a long time so _of course_ Newt knew what his real laugh sounded like.  
Suddenly, Newt pricked a finger into his side and Thomas squirmed and almost yelled. 

“No Newt NO you know I can’t handle that.” He giggled, trying to slap Newts hands away

“Then tell me what you were thinking about, it’s easy.” Newt grinned, now his hands all over Thomas’ torso, tickling him everywhere.

Thomas screamed because he really couldn’t handle tickling. He was very grateful that no one was home because no one had to hear his screams and whines.

“Newt, ah-, NO” Thomas squirmed again, but this time he went straight to Newts waist. They both fell to the side, still kicking and slapping and trying to get the others hands off each other. When Newt didn’t stop, Thomas grabbed Newts leg (the good one) firmly and held it against his chest. Newt wasn’t having any of it. He reached out and grabbed a pillow, slamming it into Thomas’ head. 

That caught Thomas off guard. Newt got his leg free, rolled him on his back sat on top of Thomas’ hips, still slamming the pillow against the other guy's face. 

Thomas stiffened under the contact of Newts hips against his. It was… close. He didn’t have much time to think about it though, because Newt used his hands again, tickling him everywhere. They both laughed so hard and it was so funny but it was also torture because Thomas _hated_ tickling. 

Thomas tried to get out of his grip but Newt pinned him firmly against the bed and with every movement friction was created between them. It almost made Thomas whine out of pleasure because it felt _great_. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t think that way. It was wrong. 

“Newt, argh, get off of me.” He wheezed, grabbing at Newts waist and tightening his grip, making Newt yelp in surprise. “Get OFF!” He tried again.

Then Newt leaned forward. 

For a short moment, Thomas actually thought Newt was going to kiss him. He held his breath and looked at him with wide eyes, smile still on his face. Suddenly he felt Newts lips brush past his ear and he whispered. “Make me.” 

That one small sentence made shivers run over Thomas’ spine. He didn’t hesitate and immediately threw Newt to the side with all the force he could muster. Newt was lying on his back now, laughing hard, and Thomas took his chance to do the same Newt just did to him. He climbed on top of him, knees pressing into both sides of Newt and into the mattress. He held the pillow above his head, ready to slam it straight into Newts face.

“Tommy no, _please_ okay- I’m sorry, just-.” Newt giggled, completely out of breath, cheeks flushed. Thomas lowered the pillow slowly, smirking when he saw Newts relieved face. He pointed at Newts chest with his finger. “Never, and I repeat, _never_ do that again.”

He lied. He wouldn’t mind happening it many times more.

“Well, I can’t promise you that.” Newt shrugged as best as he could in the position he was in.

Thomas laughed and threw his head back. Suddenly, he realized the position they were in. Thomas was sitting, well, right on Newts crotch and his hands were resting on Newts stomach. Newt’s hands were on Thomas’ thighs, just lightly touching them, thumb brushing absentmindedly over it. 

Newt was breathing rapidly, his cheeks still red. Thomas was panting too. When they made eye contact again, Thomas felt something click inside of him. He wanted to kiss Newt. Very badly. He didn’t care that it could ruin everything between them. He didn’t care about the comments they’d get from Minho. He wanted Newt. 

He slowly leaned forward, giving Newt enough time to back out. He never wanted to do something the blond didn't agree on or do something that would make him feel uncomfortable. When Newt didn’t move away, Thomas planted a hand next to Newts head and with the other he grabbed Newts shirt. 

Newt looked a little confused at first, but when he realized what was happening he relaxed, as if this was something you did every day with your best friend.

When their lips were only an inch away, Newt put a hand on Thomas’ chest though. “Tommy, are you sure? I don’t mind, _god_ , I really don’t mind. But I don’t want to ruin us. So are you sure you want to do this?”

Thomas smiled at him. “I’m not really sure about anything right now, but I really want you and I promise it’s not gonna change anything between us if one of us doesn’t like it or something.” 

“Well, that’s not gonna be me.” Newt smirked.

“Good, me neither.” Thomas said right before pressing his lips on Newts.

Their lips moved softly around each other, so careful and delicate that it made Thomas melt. The first time Thomas let his tongue slip into News mouth, it felt a bit weird. He was still vaguely aware that this was Newt and that it was his best friend and that they actually shouldn’t be doing this. 

That changed when Newt grabbed his waist and explored his mouth too. He bit Thomas’ bottom lip and then soothed it again by going over it with his tongue. Their tongues were swirling around each other, mapping every square inch of their mouths. Newt tasted just like he did in his dream, and it felt like a dream had come true (quite literally) even though he didn’t know he had this dream until a few minutes ago.

Newt bucked his hips up against Thomas’, a desperate move looking for some friction. Thomas pressed down hard on him, his hands tugging at Newts hair. Newts hands were roaming under his shirt over his back, pulling him closer. Thomas just couldn’t do more than slipping his hands under Newts shirt and wrap his arms around him, pulling him up more against his body.

Newt let out a loud moan, squeezing Thomas’ ass in the process. Thomas almost yelped at that, not expecting the sudden wave of pleasure. He rolled his hips again, pressing their dicks together and he was _aching_ , his jeans were way too tight for these activities.

Newt suddenly turned them around so that the blonde was on top, still not breaking the kiss. He put his leg between Thomas’, and Thomas immediately started rubbing himself on it. He slipped one hand down, trying to find a way between their bodies to reach Newts crotch. When he finally found it, he palmed Newt and found to his surprise that he was _very_ hard too.

Newt groaned at the touch, pushing his leg harder into Thomas’ dick and Thomas _whined_. God, he wanted, no he _needed_ Newt now. Like inside him. He forgot everything about them being friends. About that they’d known each other for a long time. Also, he couldn’t believe that they hadn’t done this before because _holy shit._

Newt broke the kiss, sitting up straight on his hard-on. He was panting, his pupils were full blown and his lips were swollen. He looked at Thomas with a questioning look, almost as if he was asking for permission. Thomas couldn’t think anymore. He nodded frantically and Newt didn’t hesitate a second and pulled his own shirt over his head. 

Thomas took a second to admire the boy’s body. The slender but strong torso covered by pale skin. Of course, he had seen Newt without a shirt before, but never while he was lying under him and while they were in a heated making out session. 

Then Newt tugged at Thomas’ shirt. He immediately got the hint and tried to pull the shirt off as fast as possible, eager for more touching and kissing. It didn’t really work out, because he was on his back and that resulted in that he got completely tangled up in his own arms and shirt.

Newt giggled and it was _not_ funny because Thomas couldn’t see anything. But he could feel. He felt hands roaming over his abs, small kissing being placed on his nipples and then a tug at his waistband. He let out an involuntary moan when Newt swiftly undid his belt and pulled his jeans down. 

He still couldn’t see, but he stopped struggling because Newt started mouthing him through his boxers, and Thomas really couldn’t do anything. He was so turned on, he was pretty sure he would come right fucking now if Newt didn’t stop. He arched his back and just let himself enjoy it.

When his breathing staggered, Newt came back up and gently helped him with his shirt. Thomas was wondering how Newt could be so calm because he couldn’t function anymore and the only thing he wanted was to get his dick somewhere wet and hot and tight.

His shirt came off, and Newt let himself fall on top of Thomas again. They kissed, hot tongues swiping against each other and panting into each others’ mouths. Thomas felt all the layers of clothing between him and Newt and he couldn’t have it. He wanted to touch Newt, every inch of him, devour each square millimeter of his body.

He managed to get a hand down to the waistband of Newts jeans and pulled it, maybe a little too aggressively. Newt didn’t seem to care, because he groaned into his mouth, rolling his hips like _that_ and Thomas was pretty sure he saw things exploding behind his eyes.

“Off.” He whined, bucking his hips up again against Newts to feel the friction again. He didn’t get it because Newt rolled to the side, now lying on his back. Thomas wanted to sob because of the loss of the hot body on top of him, but he was in heaven again when he saw Newt quickly pulling off his pants. He kept his boxers on though. 

Before Thomas ducked on Newt again, he took a second to admire the boy. How was this the first time he saw how hot Newt was, how beautiful? God, he had never felt more turned on in his life, not even when he had had that threesome with two girls from school.

Thomas settled himself between Newts legs, oh so slowly pulling down the boxers too. Newt looked at him with eyes _so_ full of lust he felt his cock twitch again, getting impossibly harder.

When Newts cock was finally free, he wrapped his hand around him. He earned a loud moan and a tug at his hair. Then slowly, he lowered himself, still smirking at Newt before taking him in his mouth. 

He had never done this before and he didn’t know what to do, but judging from the sounds Newt made, it wasn’t all bad. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, swirling around the head before taking in all of his length again, bobbing his head up and down.

“T-Tommy, I- you need to, _fuck_ , stop, I’ll come soon.” Newt staggered out after a while, clenching his fists into the comforter. Thomas slowly went up before pulling off with a pop, a string of saliva and precome hanging from his lips. 

“Well, don’t you wanna come?” Thomas asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. He knew Newt didn’t want to come _yet_ , that he wanted to save it for when their were really fucking, but he just had to hear it from the boys mouth.

“Thought we were recreating the dream you had, something about _fucking_?” the way Newt punctuated that last word made Thomas _burn_ with desire.

“Oh yeah right, almost forgot about that.” Thomas teased, slowly stroking Newts cock and he moaned _loud_.

“Come here you bloody fucker.” Newt breathed and pulled gently at his hair, positioning Thomas lying on top of him again. He licked away the string of spit still hanging from his lips before kissing Thomas deeply again and Thomas knew that Newt was tasting himself and that he was enjoying it and it made him groan because _that kinky motherfucker_.

Newt turned them around once again, and quickly pulled Thomas’ boxers down. He was glad, because they really became too tight. When his cock sprung free, Newt wrapped a hand around him, slowly stroking and twisting and leaving Thomas _whimpering_.

“So do you really want to do this?” Newt asked with a steady voice and Thomas really wondered how he did it, staying so calm, because he was a mess himself.

“Fuck, Newt, _god_ , please- I- give- give me more, _please_.” Thomas managed to get out, clenching the covers because it was all too much and he needed _more_ and _fuck_ they really had needed to do this sooner because it was the best sex he had ever had in his life and they hadn’t even _done_ something yet.

“Newt, I’m gonna- ah, _come now_ , fuck holy shi-” he gritted out, squeezing his eyes shut, preparing himself for the shot of pleasure.

Newt smirked at him and stopped stroking immediately. “You’ve never done it with a guy before right?”

Thomas gasped. He could only shake his head, trying not to cry because of the loss of friction because he was _so close_.

“Good, you wanna be on top or do you want me to make you feel good?” Newt asked so matter-of-factly that it was almost funny. Thomas couldn’t laugh right now though, he was just too wrecked by the rush of an approaching orgasm, only to have it abandoned again. 

He tried to form a sentence, but it came out as a cough. Newt just smiled and pressed another kiss on his lips. “I got you, I’ll be right back and I’m gonna help you okay? You have stuff here right?”

Thomas nodded desperately, managing to point his thumb to the closet on the other side of the room. Newt pressed a few kisses on his collarbone before hopping off the bed, opening the drawer and searching for a condom and lube.

This gave Thomas some time to recover, because he felt like a truck had run over him, but in a good way. He almost, _almost_ felt bad that he didn’t pay that much attention to making Newt feel good, only being able to focus on his own pleasure. But he saw that Newt was leaking, so apparently he was really enjoying this too.

When Newt came back, he positioned himself between Thomas’ legs. While putting some lube on his fingers he asked: “Have you ever…, you know?”

“No.” Thomas was a little embarrassed at how his voice cracked, but couldn’t get himself to care enough because Newts fingers were about to go into his ass and that was almost too much for him. 

“We’re just gonna ease into it alright? Just tell me when it hurts; I don’t want to rush anything. And also tell me when it becomes too much, like I said, I don’t want to hurt you.” Newt wiggled his fingers.  
Just the sight of that made Thomas’ dick ache. “Yeah, yeah, no it’s fine, just do it, _please_.”

Newt let one finger slide between Thomas’ butt cheeks, circling around his hole a little. 

“Newt that’s _cold_.” Thomas let out in surprise. Newt snickered. 

Then he carefully pushed one finger inside and Thomas arched his back, spreading his legs a little further. Yes, it stung a little, but as soon as he got used to the sensation, it felt quite good. When Newt pushed the finger further inside and moved it a little, Thomas moaned loud. He bucked his hips up uncontrollably, shots of pleasure shooting through him and stars exploded. He didn't know this would happen so soon. 

He tried to twitch his hips, to make Newt hit that spot again. He pushed down on the finger, groaning and fisting his fingers in the comforter because it was really too good. He bucked his hips up again, trying to hint that he wanted more. Newt clearly got the hint, but just grinned and fingered him so slowly, so _maddeningly_ slowly.

Thomas wanted to smack him because he should’ve known Newt would be such a tease. The fucker. He was about to say something but when Newt hit _it_ again he decided he would save it for later. He moaned and pushed himself down even more because he needed to feel that again.

“One more.” He gritted out through his teeth, pushing his feet into the mattress. Newt looked a little hesitant and stopped moving his finger. Thomas whined. 

“Are you sure Tommy? I mean, this is your first time and I don’t want to rush into it.”

“Newt if you don’t do it now I swear to god-“ he was cut off when Newt immediately let another finger slip in, grinning when Thomas yelped in surprise. Yes, it stung, but Newt was going over his spot over and over again while at the same time jerking him with a hand slicked up with plenty of lube. 

The sting rapidly faded and was replaced by enormous pleasure and Thomas really couldn’t talk anymore. He wanted to ask Newt for a third finger but he couldn’t so when Newt made the decision for himself, Thomas just whimpered softly and pressed himself down even harder.

He didn’t look at Newt because Newt was looking at him like he was heaven and he was pretty sure that if they locked eyes he would bust. 

Newt slowly leaned down to kiss him again, still stroking his leaking cock but slowly removing his fingers. It made Thomas want to sob. 

He thrust his hips into Newts hand, desperate for more friction, for more _anything_. When he felt Newt rolling on a condom and lubing himself up, he gasped. He almost couldn’t bear the thought of Newt inside him because it would feel _so good_ and _fuck_ he really needed Newt now. 

“Please Newt, _please_ do it, I won’t be able to last much longer if you don’t.” He whispered into Newts mouth and the next second he felt a cock pressing against his entrance.

“You sure?” Newt breathed, voice cracking, clearly also affected a lot by this whole thing.

“Yes.” Thomas said with the sternest voice he could muster, but it came out as a whimper.

The moment Newt pushed inside, Thomas was pretty sure that it was the best feeling he ever had in his life and that nothing could top _this_.

Newt moaned loud and shuddered, grabbing Thomas’ shoulders, staying still for a moment when he was as far in as he could. 

Thomas had squeezed his eyes shut because damn, it hurt a little, but with Newts body moving over his cock it was amazing, a perfect mix of pain (and mostly) pleasure.

“You good?” He heard Newt say after a few moments, and it was so sweet but it also made him crazy. 

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” Thomas opened his eyes again and was greeted with Newts warm breath on his lips. He wanted to kiss the concerned look off his face. “God, Newt, I really- _really_ need you to move. Right fucking now.”

Newt smiled at him and when he started moving his hips Thomas grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion he could muster. Newt brought one hand down to touch him again and soon Thomas was trembling, panting and moaning, not able to move or do anything and he just drank it all in. 

Newts breathing staggered and he whimpered. “Tommy, god, I’m gonna, you’re so bloody-“ he didn’t finish his sentence and he didn’t have to. The next thing Thomas knew was that Newt broke the kiss with a gasp, stopped moving the hand around Thomas’ cock and stopped moving his hips. Thomas whined and needed Newt to do more, but he also granted Newt this moment of pleasure. 

In no-time Newt was at it again, moving even better than he had before and Thomas felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. 

“ _Shit_ , Newt, I- AH“ When he came, his body shook uncontrollably and he moaned loudly. He spilled all over Newts hand and belly but he didn’t seem to care. 

Slowly, he pulled out, and Thomas whined at the loss. Newt kissed him deeply again though, and everything was okay again. Thomas finally could move again, so he mapped Newts back, slowly stroking every piece of skin. Newt cupped his face with one hand, and the other hand was on his arm.

After a while, Newt slid off the condom and threw it somewhere in the room. He crawled under the blankets, his head turned towards Thomas. Thomas got the hint and got under the blankets too, lying on his back but looking Newt in the eyes.

After a while, Newt spoke up. “So, was it just as good as in your dream?” 

Thomas chuckled. “Nah, it didn’t even come close.” 

Newt laughed and looked Thomas in the eyes again. “What are we gonna do now?”

It struck Thomas there that _he_ had been the one to initiate this. He had given Newt some time to back out, but he didn’t know how Newt truly felt about this.

Thomas intertwined their fingers and smiled at Newt. “Whatever you want, what makes you happy.” He said with a soft voice, and he saw Newts face relaxing.

Newt squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Well, right now I just want to sleep because I’m bloody tired. And this, what we just did, made me very happy. We don’t even have to have sex again or be in a relationship or anything if you don’t want to. Just being with you is enough.”

Thomas swallowed. “What if I do want to?”

Newt looked at him seriously, almost like he didn’t believe what Thomas just said. “Then I’m pretty sure we can arrange that.” 

Thomas smiled and nodded, pressed a soft kiss on the blondes’ lips. “G’night”

Newt smiled too and scooted a little closer to Thomas, his head resting on his shoulder. “Night Tommy”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Would you guys be interested if I did a sort of prompts challenge or something? Let me know xx


End file.
